prince and the slave
by sparklesinthesky
Summary: sakura is taken as a slave to the uchiha kingdom a.k.a fire country there she meets 3 other girls trying to escape from their masters sasusaku DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Prince and the Slave_

_Chapter 1_

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 16 years old and yes I'm still a virgin. Most girls my age were already raped or something by disgusting, perverted men. Yes I'm proud to say yes I am a tomboy. I can be polite when I want to but I'm more likely to be rude If I dislike you. I have roseate hair that goes to my waist. I have emerald colored eyes with an almond shape and curves in all the right places. My friends call me a goddess because of all the stares I get when we walk around our small village.

"Mom I just finished picking the vegetables," I pick vegetables twice a week. It's not like my family's poor or anything, but my family live in a small village away from the Uchiha kingdom or also known as the fire country. My father is a warrior to fight off the Uchiha kingdom if they ever come. It's considered more like a rebellion I guess.

"Okay." Sakura's mother said.

"Help me with the laundry. All I need is for you to hang them up to dry outside. Then you can help me cook dinner for your father." Sakura's mother said

"Hai."

Outside while hanging up the laundry sakura notices the sun is beginning to set.

"_Otou-san should be coming home by now. I hope he's safe."_

"**_Of course he's safe. He's one of the strongest warriors in the entire village."_**

"_Yea I guess your right but it is getting late now. He's usually home by now though."_

"_**..."**_

While continuing her work without paying attention to inner sakura she hears noise coming from the east where the village was located. There was black smoke able to be seen and scream of women and battle cries of the warriors fighting. When sakura turned her head she noticed she already dropped the bed sheet she was holding. There were already men coming toward her house.

Almost instantly she thought of her mom. In her head there were already sirens and flags warning her that it was dangerous. Instead she ignored it and ran over to see her mother and father dead on the floor. Sakura gasped at the sight there were kunai going through the backs of her parents. She practically dropped on the floor oblivious to the men behind her ready to take her as a slave. On the floor a fat man came behind her and hit her on a pressure point causing her to black out.

He lifted her up and carried her to the slave cart. Once at the cart he gave her to the slave trader owner. He looked at her and had an evil smirk on his face.

"Good job Kabuto I think this maiden shall sell for plenty on the slave market."

"Hai thank you Orochimaru-sama."

"Go put this girl in the cart and get out of here."

_Sakura's p.o.v._

When I opened my eye's everything seemed blurry. I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the darkness. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I noticed others were sitting. I decided to ask one of the most obvious questions since I'm completely dumbfounded right now.

"Umm….. Where am I?"

Some one answered. He looked like he was around my age. He had brown hair and red upside down triangles on his face. "You're on the slave cart with the rest of us."

My jaw dropped how could I have been so blind and miss the snake tattoo on the mans right arm. All slave traders have them. "Really? Then were I we going then."

"We're going to be sold at Konoha the capital of fire country." He replied

"Thanks I'm Sakura by the way and you are…"

"Kiba" he filled in.

"Well Kiba it's good to meet some one friendly." I sat back leaned my head back and let the silent tears fall down my face. I looked out the bars and saw a full moon. My heart winced at the memory of me and my parents.

_**Flashback **_

"Okaa-san otou-san" a 5 year old Sakura yelled for her parents and saw them on the porch under the full moon.

"Hai, kura-chan." Her mother said in a loving voice patting her lap telling her to sit down with her. When Sakura sat down her father put his left arm around his wife's shoulder and his right arm around sakura and his wife.

"Why are you up so late?" her father asked looking at her in a caring and worried look.

"I couldn't sleep I was afraid. Could I stay here with you otou-san," then sakura looked up at her mom and said, "Please okaa-san," and stuck out her bottom lip.

Her mother first gave out a little giggle before answering, "of course kura-chan we were just looking at the moon and the stars."

Sakura looked at her mother, father, and then finally the stars. Her mom started to hum a lullaby just loud enough so sakura can hear it and fall asleep. She always knew when listening to her voice always helped sakura fall asleep. Before falling asleep sakura lazily opened her eyes and said, "night kaa-san, tou-san, and let her mom's voice bring her back to sleep but before she did she saw her mother and fathers smile on their face.

_**End of flash back**_

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

I blinked my eyes sore from the immediate sunlight hitting my face. _"I guess we made it to Konoha already." _

"GET THE HELL UP YOU LAZY ASSES." It was a fat man this time yelling at us. of course we followed orders since we had no choice and got up and left the cart. When I left I felt his eyes lingering on my body. Once he was done staring the guards Almost immediately they tied our hands and led us to the stage to be sold off.

Cherryblossom9493: okay I will admit I took the idea from some person I have no idea where though, but I will give the person credit if they e-mail me I will put that person down cause I read this plot a while ago and it was discontinued so I wanted it to become part of my own work. O yea if you read it before and you know the author who came up with the plot will you tell me cause then I will kind of feel guilty it I don't give that person the credit he/she deserves. ok people the thing is I have to get 4 or 5 reviews to continue to write. o yea don't worry I will continue to write only if I get the 4 or 5 review. I will check daily on the review thing. So…… as soon as I get 4 or 5 reviews I will continue on this story. Cause if no one likes it there's no point in me continuing so please R&R.

Confuzzled239 Awesome! yea ive read that story but i cant rememba the autha sorri! LoViN iT-Confuzzled239

KalKal01 omg! please update soon! this is just awesome! i love how i can understand everything and stuff lol the grammer is just perfect! this is really awesome adds to favs and story alert and gives you a cookie please update soon! please:3

JaLye Well, you should care! Of you don't see a review from me every chapter in this story, I would've reviewed, but I have studies and extra ciricular activities after school. Nice chapter!! Why were most girls raped by men?

Setsuna-chan09 UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE ONEGAI?? PLEASE? kazne nice story keep at it

PiscesGoddess742 So far so good! I like your plot! Yeah, I read something like this somewhere and it's good that you're trying to give the credit to that someone else:) I like your story so far, but could you give it a little more description? Not being mean or anything, I truly love your story! It'd be great if you could put in a little more description and make sure it's not written so fast. I felt that this chapter was a little short. (I really should be taking my own advice...but alas, everyone on Earth is in some shape or form a hypocrite...-sigh-)  
Just so you don't think I'm a complete jerk -sweat drops- I'll give you points on what you did right. I like how you display the affection of mother/father/daughter. And you introduced an issue w/ the whole 'war' and 'slave' thing. It leaves room for solving it all and a nice plot! YAY! I can't wait to read the rest of this when you update! It'll be so cool!  
FYI love the story! -giggles-  
-PiscesGoddess742

aquabalckrose7 BlackBelt is the author the story the possession but it is still a good story!

lilrockinprincess update soon! petite.ina i like this story! who are going to be the other slaves?

FrillingFreakInteresting! I can't wait to see what happens next!

okay to answer your question the other slaves are going to be ino, tenten, and hinata. and the girls were raped beacause they would be outside playind and drunk men came along and well yea your get the pint.

thanks for all the reviews xoxo.

Cherryblossom9493


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Summary for this chapter: sakura meets one other girl that is a slave to and makes plans with her.

Recap:

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

I blinked my eyes sore from the immediate sunlight hitting my face. _"I guess we made it to Konoha already." _

"GET THE HELL UP YOU LAZY ASSES." It was a fat man this time yelling at us. of course we followed orders since we had no choice and got up and left the cart. When I left I felt his eyes lingering on my body. Once he was done staring the guards almost immediately they tied our hands, blind folded us and led us to the stage to be sold off.

End of recap

(Author's note: sorry but I really suck at writing from a guy's pov. So it will mainly be written by a girl's pov sorry. hehehe I know I'm pathetic but I'm a girl who doesn't know what the hell guys think sorry p )

**Back to the story**

_Sakura's pov (still)_

" _the fat ass is speaking once again I wonder what he's saying about me"_

_**Probably that your drop dead gorgeous cause well you are."**_

"_why the hell cant you ever leave me alone your so annoying."_

_**Haha. You just called your self annoying."**_

_I'll give you a cookie if you shut the hell up."_

"_**grr fine. Only because I heart cookies so much stick out toungue"**_

"_Finally"_

"we saved the best for last. She is tiny but feisty. She has eyes that can hypnotize you and a body that you will drool over." The fat man said. " she also is pure and untouched."

After he said that you can hear people whispering in the crowds. The fat ass had a huge smirk thinking to himself _"this girl will get us a lot of money."_

"bring the girl out and take off her blind fold."

They did as the fat ass said. On top of the stage I heard one man saying how much he would want to screw me. I rolled my eyes at this. _" they are so pathetic it's like they never seen a girl before god how annoying."_

" we'll start the bid at 25000$"

" _o fuck they really are going to sell me. Shit."_

"25000"

35000"

50000"

I will buy her for 1 million dollars" some man shouted out.

"_O fuck I'm sold. My life sucks. God damn it why the fuck does it have to be me. "_

The man walked toward the stage to claim me. My heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was going to explode. When the man was close the guards tied my hands and the man whispered in my ear "don't worry your not for me. I wish you were your absolutely gorgeous. You're going to be my gift to the prince."

My eyes opened 00 "you bastard why the fuck do you think I would want to be a gift to that fucking bastard." I started to struggle to get out of the guards grip but it didn't work. "Ahhhh let me go I don't want to be a fucking gift. Leave me alone." A guard behind me was getting annoyed so he knocked me out unconscious. Another guard threw me over his shoulder and started walking toward the Uchiha palace.

i started to wake up. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear up my blurry vision. I noticed I was on the mans shoulder still.

LET ME GO. PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR ELSE" I started kicking my legs until it hit his balls. He started to droop in the pain he immediately dropped me and I started running away from him. I looked behind me and he was still on the ground. Palace guards grabbed me and brought me to some room. In the room was prince Uchiha Sasuke himself.

I glared at him. He had a smirk on his face. He got up from the seat and started walking towards me. "Stay away or else." This just caused his smirk to get bigger and once he was by my side he got the guards to leave me and untied my hands.

"What are you going to do about it I'm right next to you aren't i."

I kicked my legs to try and trip him. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against a wall. And grabbed both my hands and put them above my head and he used his other hand and stroked my face. We didn't break eye contact all I did was just glare at him. Our bodies were so close to each other. I lifted my knee slightly so the prince wouldn't notice. I tried to knee him but he ended up stopping me with his own leg.

"aww don't be mean. You are mine now." He said kin a mocking tone

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately for me he heard.

What did you just say?" he tightened his grip on my wrist and had his legs pres harder on mine to keep me from moving until I answered his question.

"I said bastard. Got a problem with that?"

Just then guards walked in the room and the bastard spoke again. "Take her to my room" they bowed their heads and took me and left.

I decided since I don't know anything I might as well ask. "Why am I here?"

"You're here because you're the prince's birthday gift."

That explained a lot. They knew who I was and knew where to bring me with out people telling them when I was getting away from the other guard that escorted me to the palace. They unlocked a door and brought me in the room and left.

The room was nice. It had blue walls with dark wood furniture. The bed looked like it could fit two people and had a dark blue comforter. There was a black leather couch in the corner next to the TV and a computer near the window. The whole room had dark colors, but it still looked nice.

(even though I'm talking about princes and slavery and stuff they have electronics and everything cause its my story so fuck off if you have a problem p)

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking out the window I kept thinking of ways to escape.

_Tenten's pov_

I quickly ran out of the room trying to escape Hyuuga Neji. The guards weren't there so I started sprinting down a hall. I heard the guards coming my way so I ran into a room. In the room there was someone there. She had pick hair and green eyes. She looked at me confused. I held my finger to my lips telling her to stay quiet.

She got up and walked towards me. She looked suspicious of me. I brought her to a corner of the room and decided to talk to her. I talked a little above a whisper and began to talk. "Okay you're probably wondering who the hell I am right? Okay my name is Ama tenten. I'm prince Hyuuga neji's slave." I rolled my eyes as I said that. "Would you tell me who you are now?"

"sure" she replied " my name is Haruno sakura, I'm prince Uchiha sasuke's gift," she rolled her eyes as she said Uchiha Sasuke, " I'm trying to figure a way out of this god forsaken castle. How about you?"

I'm trying to escape right now but don't think it went out very smoothly".

"Umm…. Can I ask you a question? If you belong to Hyuuga Neji shouldn't you be at the Hyuuga palace in the country of wind?"

Well yeah. But its prince sasuke's birthday so we're staying her for a month. O yeah before I forget there are two other girls here trying to escape form there masters as well."

"Can I call you my friend?"

Yea, we can all escape together. We can all meet tomorrow at the library."

"If they let me out" sakura replied

We'll find a way anyways I guess the guards are gone by now. I think I should go, but don't worry I'll see you tomorrow bye for now."

"Bye bye."

I left the room and decided to get back to the room where Neji was staying. I walked in and was lucky he was still out of the room.

Cherryblossom9493: thanks for all the comments. o yea the person i took the plot from was blackbelt.thank you for telling me aquablackrose7. okay im going to need 5 commects to continue. sorry if its not long i did this before i left for a wedding so i didnt have alot of time to do this sorry. R&R o yea constructive crtisism welcomed. o yea i know i'm a horrible writer but deal with it if you want me to continue.

thanks for the comments

Cherryblossom9493


	3. Chapter 3

Cherryblossom9493:Sorry people that I cant continue writing until maybe Wednesday. My school gives to much damn h/w and I'm in the middle of doing a huge project. so sorry I will update ASAP but thanks for all the comments even though I know my writing sucks a lot. But thanks for complementing my sucky writing

Much love

Cherryblossom9493


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3 _

_(The real chapter 3)_

_**Hi- inner talking**_

_Hi- thoughts_

"Hi"- talking

HI- SHOUTING/YELLING (what ever you want to call it)

_Sakura's pov_

I checked the clock on the night stand it said 9:50 pm. Grr, what the fuck when is he going to let me out. Just because I'm a birthday gift doesn't mean I have to stay locked up like a prisoner waiting their death sentence god.

Haven't I been through enough this week as it is. I don't need this to add on to it. Yesterday I find my parents dead today I was sold off as a gift. I didn't even really mourn their deaths. God what has this world turn into.

"_**It turned into hell that is for sure."**_

"_Who the hell asked you?"_

"**_Don't have to be so bitchy. God. I was only trying to help this horrible situation."_**

"_Well anyways what do you think is going to happen now we have no one left for us?"_

" _**wrong we still have aniki-san"**_

"_We still don't know what happened to him. He might be dead or maybe worse….." _her thoughts trailed off as she stared outside. The stars were as bright as ever with a full moon still out. Underneath the moon was a lake that mirrored the moons perfect reflection and the stars that only enhanced the moons beauty.

There was a small squeak when the door opened. I didn't even bother to turn around since I already figured out who it was. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most arrogant bastards alive. I felt his presence as he walked up behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and had a small smirk on his face. Oh how so much I wish I could wipe it off his gorgeous face of his. He decided to break the silence.

"You can sleep on my bed with me" he said

I looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"_What the hell is he up to?"_

"U-umm I think I can sleep on the couch its fine with me"

"Your mine so I think it would be proper if you slept in my bed" he had a small glint in his eyes of amusement that could only be seen with a microscope.

"No really…. I'm fine "

"What ever you say, I still didn't get your name you know."

"You didn't introduce yourself either. It's only polite to say your name before you ask for another person's." after saying that I had an invisible smirk on my face.

"HN, if you don't tell me your name I guess I have to call you pinky then wont I."

I growled at annoyance since that nickname always seemed to piss me off. "Haruno Sakura" I mumbled under my breath.

"HN, coming or not."

"What?"

"What, what"

"What, what, what"

"What?"

"Arg what ever,"

He walked over to me and I started backing up. Bang. I hit a wall. I was trapped. He put his hands on both sides of my head and took my wrists above my head. Again. Then took his legs and pinned mine against the wall just incase I want to attack his sacred area again. He lowered his head close to my ear. I felt his hot breath on my cheek. Chills ran up and down my spine.

"HN."

I decided to give up since I'm going to need his trust to find a way to escape this hell hole. I needed him to show me the garden tomorrow so I know a place to go when it's time to run away. I sighed in defeat and he noticed. He walked over to the bed and lie down and I joined him on the other side. I faced my back towards him and let sleep claim me quickly.

In the middle of the night I woke up. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear up my blurry eye sight. I saw flesh right in front of me. I looked up and saw the prince. My head was on his chest and my arms were on top of his chest. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around my waist and his legs were tangled with mine trying to find warmth.

I wanted to get away so we wouldn't have an awkward moment when we woke up. I tried sliding out of his arms but that only caused him to tighten his grasp around me. I tried it again but this time he only tightened his grasp around me again.

I decided to give up. If I cant get out there's going to be an awkward moment but I cant get out so I guess I don't have a choice. I laid my head down comfortably. Let my hands rest on his chest. I looked out the window and saw stars in the sky. I decided to let my eyes rest again since it was almost three in the morning. I let the Haruno's lullaby go through my head and bring me to sleep.

_Sasuke's pov_

I looked at the clock it was already four in the morning. I felt something warm next to me so I decided to look down. And saw the pink haired girl next to me. My arms were around her waist and my head was in the nook of her neck. She had one leg between my legs and her arms making a makeshift pillow.

I heard her mumbling something that I couldn't quite make out. Her face was scrunched up and had a scowl placed on a face. I studied her face trying to figure out what she was thinking. A moment later her face relaxed then a small smile came on her face. I wish I was her to be able to get a good night sleep that I needed.

I smelled her pink strawberry scented hair and noticed she didn't get a shower the whole day yet her hair still smelled good. I inhaled her strawberry fragranced hair once again then closed my eyes. I held her closer to me and drifted off to the sleep when I felt safe having her in my arms.

_Back to Sakura's pov_

I woke up with light streaming through my shut eyes. I saw that I was still on his bare chest. I looked up and saw his piercing onyx eyes looking down. Of course he had that smirk on his face. I very much wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

I tried to get up but his arms were still wrapped around me. I turned around and gave him a let-go-now look. His smirk only grew but he let go.

He decided to speak, "have a good night?"

I took a deep breath and answered him, "u-uh yea." I slightly stuttered, "Um can I take a bath."

I heard a chuckle come out of him then he answered. "Yea I'll get a made get you clean clothes. The bathroom is right by the computer" (remember this is my fanfic so they have electronics).

I walked towards the computer and walked in the bathroom. The walls were painted a pale blue and outlined in silver. There was a full length mirror on the wall separating the toilet from the tub. The tub looked like it could fit two people. There was two sinks that looked like it was made out of silver.

I walked over, turned the water on, and made sure it was the right temperature. On the side of the tub I found bubble bath that was still full. I poured in a small amount and watch the bubbles come up.

I started to undress and saw a few small cuts and bruises on my arms and legs. They were probably from the fight when I was getting brought on to the slave cart before I was knocked out. I folded my dirty clothes and placed them on the sink counter.

I walked over to the tub and turned off the water. I slowly stepped in the water. I slowly winced as I quickly felt the heat on my foot. I slowly lowered my body into the scalding warm water. Once I was fully in the water I sighed in relief. It felt like haven as I lowered myself lower in the water.

I grabbed the jasmine scented shampoo and conditioner. I lathered up my hair and then rinsed it. On the other side of the tub I saw a bottle of vanilla scented body wash and loofa. Once I finished scrubbing my body I stepped out of the tub.

In a closet there were towels. I grabbed the pink one and wrapped it around my body and made sure it was wrapped tight so it wouldn't fall off.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw a red kimono with a silver lining of cherry blossoms. It looked gorgeous I slowly unwrapped the pink towel from me and started putting on the red kimono.

Once dressed I looked at myself in the full length mirror it was slightly revealing. The kimono stopped an inch or two above my knees and some cleavage. The sleeves ended at my elbows and saw hair chopsticks on the dresser. They were a dark wood color and with little cherry blossom charms hanging down.

I quickly wrapped my hair in a bun and made sure I looked okay. The kimono isn't usually something I would wear but I had no choice.

I looked behind me and saw the balcony opened. I went out side and embraced the feeling of the wind caressing my face. There was a bench on the sides of the wall. I sat down and looked down at the garden beneath me.

The garden looked breath taking. There were 3 fountains, 1 stream, two water falls on both sides of leaving and entering the gate of the garden, and sakura trees every where with elegant flowers placed around the entire garden.

I closed my eyes and relaxed with the breathtaking view in front of me.

Cherryblossom9493: An okay person here is the thing thanks for all the comments it was really helpful to. The reason why I kind of took a long time was because I was just assigned another project due on the day after tomorrow I finished early and decided to do this for all of you. Thanks for all the comment and putting up with my sucky writing abilities bye bye for now. O yea don't for get I need 5 comments for this one for me to continue. love you all for supporting me and not being so mean to me. o yea thanks for the comments love them. ta ta for now

xoxo much love

Cherryblossom9493


	5. Chapter 5

My mom is shutting of the internet on my computer because I got a horrible report card. I got only one D. I mean my teacher is such a hard grader, but while I'm gone I will be writing new stories and chapter to add on to my old one. I will be back probably in February if I'm lucky and get no C's or D's.

Much love see you all in February

Cherryblossom9493


	6. Chapter 6

Prince and the Slave

Today's the day that we leave. We decided to go and meet at the south wing of the castle where no one goes. Sasuke already left to go meet his friends at the 'secret spot'. If you ask me it's not that secretive.

I grabbed the basket full of clothes and grabbed the dark blue bic liter and one thick fleece blanket and one light blanket (its compact and 4 people can fit underneath).I placed the blankets in first then put enough clothes for myself and to share just in case, you never know. Then put the liter on the side of the basket.

I looked out the room and no one was there. Tiptoeing out and then ran toward the southern wing.

"_Shit hope I'm not late."_

"_**Why would you be late?"**_

"_I took to much time."_

"_**Psh you left 5 minutes early baka"**_

"_Shut up cant you leave me alone ever?!?!"_

"…**_no you're too much fun to bother."_**

Sakura stuffed her inner in a box and shoved it in the corner. There they were like they promised. They were waiting by the stained glass for me.

"hey!"

"Ohayou, sakura-chan"

"Sakura-chan"

"Ohayou forehead-girl"

"Why aren't you dressed?" tenten asked. I looked around and they were all in there costumes.

"Give me a second" I quickly grabbed the out fit out and looked around the halls first. I took off my shirt and pants and quickly put on the maid dress. "Okay, I'm done."

"Listen we have been practicing what to do for weeks. What you have to do is make sure the basket is covered with a cloth and walk out with Ino. We have a friend in Suna that will help us. It takes about three days. We're going to meet at the red bridge. Everything else Ino will tell you."

I nodded my head as a way of saying I understand. I started walking until I was pulled on my arm.

"This way, forehead-girl," Ino said.

"Fine Ino-pig," sakura said

They started walking out the garden through the back entrance. The baskets were hanging from there wrist and they walked fast but not too fast to attract attention. It was too silent for my taste and we were already out of the castle so I decided to ask a question.

"Umm, Ino-pig who are we meeting in Suna?"

"We're meeting a girl named Temari. She's the kazekage's daughter. We met her last month. We told her about our plan and we told her we would leave around sasuke's birthday. Tenten didn't want to leave you behind so we brought you. Tenten, hina and I are like a family now, you know. Me and tenten lost our family and Hinata's betrayed her."

"My otou-san and kaa-san died too."

When I looked in front of me there was a red bridge just like tenten said but it had a clear river underneath.

"Tenten and Hinata should be here in a few minutes. We'll wait here for them." Ino leaned against the railing while I just stared at the water.

_Tenten and Hinata_

"Come on we have to go the other way," tenten said

They walked out the gate in the gardeners outfit acting like they are getting seeds out of the basement. Once they were near the basement they looked around before they ran toward the bridge.

"Tenten does Temari know we're coming?"

"Yeah I sent her a bird with the note. It's the white dove she gave us so she would know."

"Okay I was just wondering." Hinata said

Up ahead they saw the bridge with sakura and Ino on it.

"Okay before we leave lets go through the checklist, Hinata, food?"

"Check."

"Ino, do you have the clothes?"

"Of course"

Sakura, what about the blankets and liter?"

"Yup."

"Alright let's go"

Everyone started walking out the west gate towards Suna.

_Temari_

Temari was walking out on the balcony to watch the sunset. She sat down on the lounge chair and took out a book to keep her calm and relaxed. She had a stressful day. Her brother Gaara almost lost control again.

There was a bird flapping in the distance. It was a white dove and coming towards me. _It must be them._ She thought she held out a finger where the dove gracefully landed. The message was tiny but still readable.

**Hi ya Temari-chan it's us again. Were coming now, we'll be there soon. Oh yeah we brought another girl she belongs to Sasuke. Be ready for us we'll be there soon.**

**Love your girls. **

Temari smiled this was the best news ever. She finally gets to see her friends again. She walked inside and went to the guest bedrooms in her wing of the mansion and asked the maids to prepare four rooms for her guests that will be coming soon.

_The Guys_

"Hey teme did you see the girls. I can't find Hinata-chan anywhere."

"I can't find the troublesome woman either."

"I can't find tenten either Uchiha."

"Well that includes me too cause I cant find sakura." Common sense flickered. He grimaced '_can't believe they ran away'_

"Obviously they left. None of the guards or maids has seen then since around noon. We'll go on our horses and go find them that way

_The girls_

They all changed out of those ridiculous clothes but kept it in case something happens. They all set up tenten's tent and started a fire.

It was a comfortable silence. They all were looking at the fire smiling Thinking that they were finally free. They went off the trail and in about 30 meters in. they put out the fire and went into the tent they set up. They were using the thick blanket since it was cold outside. They folded the thin blanket the long way so all four of them could all share since they were all sharing the blanket. It went like this. Tenten, Hinata, sakura then Ino was the pattern they slept in the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

People who actually liked this story I'm sorry to say that I will no longer be writing this story. I handed this story off to a fan of this story named Lady Blade WarAngel. She took the story happily and will be continuing this for me. I also sent her the chapters so if it sounds similar still don't give her crap about it.

Thanks for all your support throughout the story people

Love, Rachel


End file.
